Magical Spells
by shellyhm lover1
Summary: Jacob was ready to start his life after moving out of his parents house. His new island life is promising fortune, fame and a chance to fall in love with the girl of his dream but his choice for love is a very unlikely girl. Can Jacob get this new girl to love him and put some magic in his life?( Kasey is renamed Jacob) (please review it's greatly appreciated)(I don't own cover)
1. Chapter 1

Jacob was beginning to hate living at home with his parents. Jacob finished school and found himself back at home, at first it was nice to back home but his mother began to baby him. He was very lucky to be born with dashing good looks from his parents Akari and Luke so he always had girlfriends but his relationships never turned out well. He wanted to start a life for himself, at the ripe age of 21, so he moved out his parents house to start life on Castanet Island. Lucky his father still wanting to be apart of his life built him a house.

"Dad, I'm 21 do you really need to do this?"he asked

"If it were up to me I'd build you a mansion but your mother said keep it simple."he told him grinning

"When are you and mom gonna stop babying me?"he asked

"Your mom's never gonna stop and me well I just wanna know what your up to now and again."he looked at his son "Huh, it's still hard to believe that your all grown up and outta the house."Luke said

"Well dad, I was gonna have to go sooner or later but I'm always gonna visit when I get the chance dad."Jacob said "And tell mom I love her for like the millionth time."he said hugging his farther

"Don't worry I'll tell her son, now you do good and try to keep all the ladies off of you."He said winking, Jacob just laughed at his dad and waved goodbye.

Jacob for most of his days was doing what his mother taught him, growing vegetables and flowers. He introduce himself to the rest of the townsfolk on the island and helped with small errands to earn some money. While Jacob was in town he met the local fortune teller who was very docile and nice but not very talkative so their conversations never lasted long. Jacob wasn't making much money since none of his vegetables were growing

"Weird, this place is suppose to have good soil but it's like all the nutrients have been sucked out."He said "Maybe something happened here?"He asked himself. While in thought he heard a loud boom coming from the forest "What was that, I better go check it out."Jacob ran to Fugue forest where the noise was coming from. From the outside there was a huge cloud of gray smoke that reached the sky, so Jacob followed that and good thing too for the forest was like a huge maze. Once Jacob reached a clearing he saw a small cottage.

"Someone lives in the forest, hmm I could have sworn I meet everyone in town."Jacob said knocking on the door. There wasn't an answer, so he knocked again still no answer. Jacob slowly turned the knob and saw that the door was unlocked, he peered inside but there was no one inside well except for a pink frog "Oh hey there little guy, how'd you get here?" Jacob asked

"Ribbit, Ribbit."said the little frog

"Heh, I don't know why I thought you could talk little guy."Jacob said giggling but the little frog didn't seem impressed or happy "There's something about you little frog but I can't put my finger on it."Jacob said picking up the frog. Then another person appeared in the small house. Jacob and noticed it was the fortune teller he met a few days ago

"Oh hi there Mister Fortune Teller."said Jacob with a big smile

"I told you to call me the Wizard and a nice to see you again."he said calmly, he looked around and saw the little frog "Oh and hello Miss Witch, I see you've put your self in a unusual predicament."he said

"Oh does this frog belong to you?"Jacob asked

"No, she's a friend or should I say an magical equal I know."he said picking up the frog "And it seems she used some bad spells again."he said

"So your telling me that this frog is a person"Jacob said

"Yes, but don't worry she tends to be friendly sometimes."said the Wizard. The wizard sat the little frog down and said some magical words. A bright light filled the room which was almost blinding. Once the light went away a petite girl with sliver hair appeared. She had orange eyes and wore all black clothing and she didn't look very happy

"What took you so long!?"she yelled

"You don't have to yell it took some time but your back."he said "And now I'll be taking my leave Miss Witch."He said leaving out of the small cottage. The Witch turned and looked at Jacob up and down.

"And who are you?"she asked

"Oh um I'm Jacob, I run the farm up the road and I uh umm."He lost his words looking at her

"Can you not talk Jacob or are you trying to catch flies with your mouth open like that."she said with sly chuckle

"No it's just I didn't think you'd be so pretty, from what I read in stories their always really ugly but your really beautiful."he blushed "And well I think I'd like to date you."he asked. The witch didn't really know what to say or how to react.

"I'd rather be the frog still, I don't have time to deal with dating."she told him "Besides I don't think that's how you ask people out."she said

"Okay then well I'll just come back and talk to you everyday until you like me."He said smiling

The witch just huffed it off and went back to ignoring him. Jacob watched her as she walked around the room being very interested in what she was doing, the witch wasn't taking it well being watched by a stranger even if she was ignoring him.

"Why are you still here may I ask?"she asked sternly

" I just wanna know what a witch does all day."he replied

"If you want to know so bad go talk to the wizard, I told you I don't have time for you and your dating."the witch said

"Okay maybe not now, but how about we start by being friends?"Jacob asked. The witch pondered for awhile and to her friends didn't seem bad. Friends were people to talk to and if she didn't say something Jacob would stay longer.

"Alright fine friends it is."she said

"Awesome before long will be the perfect couple."he smiled

"Okay, okay were friend now please will you leave me so I can work in peace?"the witch asked

"Alright, bye Miss Witch."he said waving

"Whatever."she mumbled

Doing what the witch asked Jacob left. When he got home he had to tell someone about the witch so he called his dad.

"Dad, your not gonna believe this but I met this awesome girl."he said

"What?, already I knew you had your dads looks but I didn't think it'd be that fast."Luke said surprised

"Well here the thing though she's a well...she's a witch."Jacob told his dad. At first things were silent and soon a booming laughter could be heard on the other end of the phone.

"HA HA HA!"Luke laughed "Aww son that was a funny one, a witch, are you sure that she just doesn't find you that cute."Luke said

"But dad I'm serious she's really a witch, I swear!"Jacob exclaimed

"Okay son well, I hope you and the witch get to together and have magical babies."he laughed as he hung up the phone. Jacob couldn't believe that his own goofy father didn't believe him but he knew what he encountered today and he couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

With a new interest in his new friend, Jacob decided to pay a visit to the Wizard and ask about the Witch. The wizard lived in the town in a blue house with a sign saying "Fortune's read here". Jacob knocked on the door and was greeted by him

"Oh hello there Jacob what brings you here today?"the wizard asked

"Saying hello and I was told that I could get some info out of you about a girl"Jacob inquired

"Did the Witch tell you to come here?"he asked rising his brow

"Let me guess, you magically figured that out."Jacob said "And you probably used a crystal ball to do it right?"Jacob asked

"As a matter of fact I did, seeing as she always doing dark magic I should keep an eye on her."he explain pointing to the crystal ball

"Huh, remind me to never to doubt you."Jacob sighed

"Anyway you wanted to know more about her?"the Wizard asked

"Yes, I kinda like her and you said you two were like friends."Jacob said

"I said equals but she does get lonely but she wants no business with me."he said "Let's see hmm well she's kinda sweet when she wants to be and she can be very rude, bossy, and not very social."he explained.

The Wizard told Jacob about the witch as best as he could without making her sound like a total bitch. He told him how she liked any that was blackberry related and things she could try to make potions with. She mostly messed up but sometimes they turned out right. He told her that she didn't have too many friends even though the Wizard tried from time to time to connect with her.

"So potion and blackberry stuff any thing else?"Jacob asked taking mental notes

"Well there is one more thing that might get you on her good side."the Wizard said "It's a very rare mushroom called a Fugue Mushroom, it's know for being a very good potion ingredient." he told him

"Well were would I get one of those?"Jacob asked

"In the forest but you can only find them once a day, if you can't you'll have to wait until tomorrow."the Wizard explained.

Once the wizard was done explaining everything he knew about the Witch, Jacob went to go visit her. While on the way he noticed the small blackberry bush growing on the road and had a idea. He stopped by his house with blackberries in hand and made blackberry jam. He grabbed some bread from the fridge and something to drink.

"I hope she likes this."Jacob thought to himself.

It took a little quicker to reach the witch's cottage since he remembered the way back. Jacob knocked on the door and the Witch came out

"Oh it's you again what was it?"she thought

"It's Jacob."he told her

"Oh yeah, well what do you want?"she asked "You here to annoy me again?"she asked

"I just wanted to hang out with you today, I am your friend right?"Jacob said

"You're really gonna come here everyday aren't you, geez I didn't think you were serious."she said. The witch let Jacob in but wasn't to happy about letting him stay and watch her make potions again. Jacob sat at the small table and pulled out the food he grabbed from his house. The Witch saw all the food Jacob had brought, nothing peaked her interest expect for a certain jar.

"Hey what's in that jar you've got?"she asked picking up the jar

"Oh it's blackberry jam, a magic little birdie told me it was your favorite."he said

"So what if it is"she said "That Wizard should keep his big mouth shut."the Witch was trying very hard to resist the temptation of eating that whole jar right at that very moment.

"Do you want some? I brought some bread we can spread it on."Jacob said

"You would share that with me?"she asked a little shocked "Even when I think you're really annoying?"She asked still in a little shock

"Well that's why I brought it so we could share it and you know talk."Jacob said.

The Witch sat down at the small table and really didn't know how to take everything in she was just use to how people and the Wizard treated her. She took a piece of bread and placed a large amount of jam on it, spilling it in the process. At that time she didn't really care about the mess she was making and was actually very content. It was possibly the best jam she had ever tasted really like they weren't supposed to be enjoyed. She was _not_ going to let Jacob know she liked it that much.

"It's good but I've had better."she lying to herself

"I'm glad that you think that"he smiled "So uhh why do you like blackberries so much?"Jacob asked, she gulped down the last little bite of the bread.

"Because there just really good plus there my fav color black ."the Witch said "My favorite besides anything with blackberries is strawberry milk."she said eating another piece of bread

"But isn't that pink, don't witches like only the color black and stuff that's evil?"he asked

"Umm No, this place wouldn't look good in all black I like other colors like pink, purple and orange."she said

"Oh cool so you still like girly stuff too, that's cute."Jacob said as he rested his head on his hand "I wouldn't expect that, I thought all witches were the same."he said

"So because I'm a witch I can't like girly things, way to make me feel like hot shit."she said "What if I told you all men were fucking dirty smelly assholes."She said

"Whoa there, I didn't know you had a sailor mouth Miss, your getting to be very interesting."he said. The Witch just huffed and finished eating her snack "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you it's just I didn't think you swear."Jacob said

"Lot's of people do if you make them angry enough."she told him

"Well I hope I never make you fly off the handle, you might put a curse on me."He chuckled "But I do like the way your face looks right now, it's pretty cute."He said blushing

"You think I'm cute why?"she asked

"Don't you think your pretty?"Jacob asked

"Well I've never been told so I don't really know what you see."she said "Like you said most people hear witch and think ugly old hag"she said and went in deep thought

Jacob sensed that was a touchy subject and tried to change the subject.

"So um you wouldn't happen to know what's going on with the soil quality would you?"he asked, the Witch snapped out when Jacob said something

"How should I know, it might have something to do with the Harvest goddess."she said "Last time I heard she wasn't very happy."the Witch said

"I should probably visit her then, there is a goddess spring around here maybe I can help."Jacob said

"Why do you need to see her, she's not even going to fix the problem herself."she said "She always has the harvest sprites fix it for her so she doesn't need you."she said

"Do I detect some jealously in your voice?"He asked "Worried I might think she's prettier then you I mean."Jacob tried to stop himself, the Witch didn't look to pleased with what Jacob said.

"No, I don't think that and I'm not jealous of her!"she said strongly

"Wait I didn't mean it like that."Jacob said trying

The Witch was sick of Jacob now, he had over stayed his welcome after the jam and bread and hearing talk about the Harvest Goddess wasn't helping saying anything she took the jam and bread and put it in the cupboard. She cleaned up the crumbs from the table and composed herself.

"Jacob I think it's time for you to go."She said "You've over stayed your welcome and I thank you for the jam."She pushed Jacob out of the chair

"Ouch, did you have to push me and what if I don't want to leave?"he asked

"That's fine, then I'll make you leave!" she yelled, she said some words that Jacob couldn't understand and next he was floating in the air.

"H-hey put me down!"he panicked but she ignored him ad flung him out the door all the way back to his house causing his roof to now have it's own skylight. He wasn't hurt well not to bad anyway but he was more worried about the Witch.

"Great job Jacob you start to get some where with her and you blew it."he said "I guess the plus side is I know why the soil is bad but at the cost of my roof." he said.

Jacob picked up the phone and called his dad

"Dad I have a little situation with the house."he said

"What's wrong I just built the thing two months ago?"Luke asked

"Well, I have giant hole in my roof now."Jacob explained

"WHAT!?, a hole how did you make a hole in your roof Jacob!?"He asked

"I said some stuff to my friend, she got a little angry and threw me through the roof."Jacob explain

"Okay Jacob sure she did, I'll be there as soon as I can to fix it."Luke said "You and this girl need to work this little tiff out."he told him

"I didn't try to make her mad I was just trying to well I don't know."he said

"Well what did you say to her?"Luke asked

"I asked if she was jealous about this other girl and I asked if she thought that I thought she was prettier then her."Jacob said

"Son, you never ask a woman that it doesn't go so well."his dad said

"Well what do you think I should do you know to say I'm sorry?"Jacob asked

"Get her something nice and beg for forgiveness, tell her you were being an ass but that's just my two cents."he said "I hope that whatever you do it's good bye son see you soon."he said and hung up the phone. Now all Jacob had to do was wait for his dad to fix his roof and find how to apologize to the Witch. He know he should get her something special but didn't think any kind of blackberry related item was going to help him.

"Something tells me I'm gonna need to find that mushroom." Jacob said "But first I need to cover up that hole for the time being."he said


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob had managed to put a tarp over the hole in his roof for awhile until his dad was able to fix it. Luckily it was summer so it wasn't cold or things would be really bad. Jacob was thinking of a way to find that mushroom but nothing came to mind. He thought he wouldn't talk to the witch at the moment though, thinking that she still might be very mad at him.

"Okay, I should let her cool down so I should go visit the Wizard."Jacob said to himself "He might know how to reach the Harvest goddess."he said. Jacob went to go talk to the Wizard about what happened yesterday and the goddess. When he came to his house the Wizard was about to make some coffee. Jacob explained everything to the Wizard.

"Well I don't blame you for trying to help the town."the wizard said "But I don't think you've had much experience with magical women."he said brewing some more coffee

"I didn't mean to offend her but she just flung me out the door and into my roof."Jacob explained "She's really crazy and…and….and I love it."he blushed

"So a glutton for punishment are we?"the Wizard asked

"Heh, I just think everything about her is cool."he said "Learning about her is the best and I'm just falling for her."Jacob said with a big blush on his face

"You really like her a lot."he said pouring a cup for Jacob

"Yeah."Jacob said drinking the coffee "But on another note I need to ask you about the Harvest Goddess."He said

"Oh right, she's very sweet and appears to have some trouble."the Wizard said sipping his coffee "Would you like to talk to her?"He asked

"Yes, you can do that?"Jacob said, the Wizard stared at him like he was stupid "Uh why did I even ask that question."he said.

The two men went to the mine district and soon came to a forest. They followed a path that came to a spring with ancient ruins in the water. Standing in the middle of the spring was a beautiful women with blue-green hair and a flowing dress, most likely the Harvest goddess. The Wizard got on one knee and ushered Jacob to as well. She smiled when she saw them.

"Hello there boys, please rise I know why your here."She said

"Um Miss, I would like to know whats going on with the town or the island in general?"Jacob asked

"Well dear Jacob when my husband the Harvest King, left for vacation he took the magical bells with him."she explained "I didn't expect it to have a big impact on the land or my people."she said

"Is there anything I can do to help mam?"Jacob asked

"Well I really don't have anything you can help me with, the harvest sprites are trying to fix things for the time being."she said "But if anything I'll let you know."She smiled

"The Harvest King must be lucky to have you as a wife."Jacob said "I hope that I find someone like that."he said

"The witch is perfect is she not?"she asked

"I think so but she's kinda mad at me right now plus she thinks I'm annoying."Jacob said

"I know about your love quarrel, as a lady I think you should give her this."She took Jacob's hands and they started to glow and out popped a mushroom "This should be a enough of an apology."The Goddess said.

It was a fugue mushroom, Jacob was very grateful and bowed at the Harvest Goddess's feet. He said his goodbyes and left the spring. Jacob and the Wizard stared at the glowing mushroom, it shined and sparkled like it was the moon's reflection on a lakes surface. Jacob understood how it could be so rare it didn't look like it could be real but now a days he didn't know what to believe. He said goodbye to the Wizard and walked back home and started to think of how to apologize.

It had been a few days and Jacob was ready to go see the Witch. He put the mushroom in his rucksack and made his way down the path. The Witch's cottage seemed to have a dark presence around it, it almost made him feel weak in the knees. She was ether very pissed still or she messed up some kind of spell. Jacob knocked on the door even though he felt like turning back.

"Um Miss Witch, I know you might not want to but I came to see you."he said

"Go away Jacob."she said

"Please, I just wanna say I'm sorry."Jacob said "I was being a huge asshole and I was raised better then that."he said

"I don't care, go away I'm don't want to deal with you!"she yelled

"Look I even brought you something to say I'm sorry, just please let me in."Jacob begged. What seemed like a few minutes felt like hours of silence. She opened the door and stood there with her arms folded

"Since your begging you should do it right, get on your knees."she told him, doing what he was told got on his knees

"Please Miss Witch will you accept the gift I have as my form of apology?"he begged "Do I also need to kiss your feet to and gravel in mud?"he asked.

She giggled a little, just to see him doing that would be funny to her but she'd save that for the Wizard

"No, I guess I can forgive you but it depends on what you have for me."she said

"I think your gonna like it."he said opening his rucksack "But you have to close your eyes first and hold out your hands."he said.

The witch closed her eyes and held out her hands waiting for her gift of apology.

"Okay open your eyes"Jacob said, she opened her eyes and saw the glowing mushroom

"Where did you get this."she said in shock

"Don't worry about that Miss Witch."he said, she was silent for awhile all she could do was stare at the mushroom like she was going to have to give it back. Jacob closed her hands around it "It's really yours okay, you never have to give this to anyone else Miss Witch."he said

"I-i-it's Vivi."she said

"What did you say?"Jacob asked

"My name well my real name is Vivi."she said "I never tell anyone my real name so be very grateful."she said

"Wow, your name is really pretty."Jacob said

The Witch had started to blush and she herself could hardly believe it. She didn't want to think that Jacob was starting grow on her but telling something so special to someone she only known for a little while seemed unreal to her.

"Thank you, but don't get any ideas."she said

"Okay Vivi, I'm glad you told me your name."he smiled "I like it when you tell me things about you."he said.

Jacob stayed for awhile longer with Vivi and talked to her like he did everyday. But this time it was different like things seemed more intimate and special. The dark aura around her house had disappeared and things seemed more calm.

"Well Vivi it's getting late I think I should get going."he said she nodded her head knowing the deal of how things went "Oh one more thing."Jacob turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She was shocked and a little hot

"Hey don't kiss someone if you don't have permission!"Vivi yelled

"Heh, don't worry I'm almost to your heart Vivi."he said running out the door.

The Witch was disappointed in letting him in so easily and letting him think that she was falling for him.

"I'm not falling for him or a least I don't think so."she said "No, I'm not falling for Jacob he's just an annoying asshole."she told her self but she started to think to herself "But he is really considerate and sweet and kinda cute."she thought. The Witch debated with herself for the whole night and couldn't come up with a solution.

"Huh, maybe I'll go talk to the Wizard tomorrow."she said even though she didn't really want to "Jacob you are starting to be a pain in my ass."she said


End file.
